Anytime, Any Place
by Conscience-Artist
Summary: When Dominique Weasley sees the cousin of Scorpius Malfoy, she can't help but want to tear her clothes off... even if they are in the middle of the Hospital. I suggest reading the Hard Times Of One Rose Genevra Jean Weasley first.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Might want to read my story "The Hard Times Of One Rose Genevra Jean Weasley" if you don't know some of the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

Anytime and Any Place

A Dominique Weasley and Astoria Buchanan fic

I stared at Molly and shook my head, the girl was sick. "That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard!" I said to her.

She leaned against the wall of the Hospital and looked through the doors of the room Rose was in. "What? I didn't say I knew anyone who did it or that I was fucking going to do it you git! I just said I _heard_ that's what people do!" she argued back.

With the idea of Rose eating the placenta of her baby I suddenly lost my appetite for the next week.

I cringed. "Moll, I have to go, you've officially disturbed me," I tell her.

She shrugs and pulls her fingers through her choppy red hair. "Where are you going?" she asked as she shoved a chocolate frog in her mouth, how she manages to eat after scaring my mind with her words of fucked up wisdom I'll never know.

I shrug back. "I don't know, Africa?" I say sarcastically.

She sneers. "Oh Ha-Ha, what about Rose? She just pushed a kid out of her, I'm sure she'll want to see us," She says.

And I snort, I doubt she'd want to see _us, _sure, I love picking on my baby cousin but at a time like this, I don't feel like fucking with her. "We're the last two people she'd want to see, besides, we've already seen the kid, they've just shipped her here so they can check on her and the baby anyways."

Molly looks genuinely upset by that idea. "Well, I'm still going to see her," She says.

"Good for you!" I shout over my shoulder as I start down the halls of the Hospital.

As I'm walking—still thinking about the disgusting idea Molly has so kindly put in my head—somebody whistles at me.

Unfortunately I'm used to such cheap behaviour. "I'm too old for you!" I call out to what is probably some fifteen year old boy hiding in a broom cupboard.

"I doubt it sweetheart, you and I are the same age," a girl says.

I look around, it's dark and I don't have my wand. Both of my parents, actually, my entire family would have killed me if they knew I wasn't carrying my wand.

A wand tip lights up and shines in my eyes, oh my Merlin. "Astoria? Astoria Buchanan?" I say shocked.

First shocked and now embarrassingly red.

Now, I'm in no way a prude, I have done things my parents would have cried about and then abandoned me for and the one girl I definitely regretted not doing anything with in my experimental years at School is standing in front of me with a distracting amount of buttons undone and jeans so tight that there's no way there could be any space between the material and what I imagine would be very soft and velvety skin.

I gulp and move my eyes from her legs to her face and without a doubt there must be some type of crazy-lady smile on my face. "That's me. How are you Dom?" she says and she walks up to me and gets me into some type of friendly hug.

Of course I'm going to read more into it.

We pull apart and I cock my head. "I'm good! How are you? What are you doing here?"

Tori laughs and it's airy and light, her brown hair whips and she's standing so close I can smell it, vanilla. Her eyes are the brightest green I've ever seen and her cheekbones are so high they make her eyes slant. "The same reason as you beautiful, Scorpius is my cousin remember?" and it makes me go even redder.

Idiot Dominique, idiot! "Oh right," I mutter and I put my hands into the pocket of my jeans, she does the same thing which leads my gaze straight back to her legs, _long_ legs.

Having her stand here makes me question my sexuality, I've always classed myself as straight, I've only had lesbian experiences with two girls, and yes, I did go all the way with one… but now? You'd have to be fucking crazy not to think that this girl was sex in tight, tight jeans.

Tori plays with her ponytail. "So… Still hanging out in dirty pubs with your cousin Molly?" she asks and she winks.

Oh shit, she remembered that? "Yes to be honest, the only way to do it isn't it?" I say a bit too suggestively.

Merlin, could I ever control myself around this woman?

She nods. "You're telling me."

And instantly I don't feel too ashamed about the stint I had with her in the Hogshead last summer, maybe she didn't feel weird about me slamming her against the wall and attacking her neck with my tongue in the Mens, yes, _Mens_ toilet just to have my boyfriend at the time walk in.

And I thought guys were into that sort of thing.

"So…," I start, "How's your brother?" I asked.

Beep, wrong question. The look on her face tells me that she knows about how he took my virginity back in fifth year and then taught me things and positions that I never knew possible in my sixth and seventh year, good work Dom. "He's good, got himself a nice wholesome slut as a missus, making the family proud of course," she said with a smug smile.

Is it weird for me to be thinking about how hot he is too while I'm thinking about how hot his sister was? Ok, I'm definitely not straight at the moment. "Oh well, that's nice," I say becoming hotter and hotter by the second.

I was never shy! Why start now? Why the sudden heat?

"No, what's nice is seeing you here. Alone. With no boyfriend," she says matter-of-factly.

I blush even more, giving Uncle Ron a run for his money and I try to remind myself that Astoria Buchanan is just a flirty girl; she's not necessarily flirting with _me_. "No chances on anyone walking in on us then aye? Unless you count both our families."

Tori raises one eyebrow. "Was that an invitation?"

Oh merlin, I can't do this here, last time I had a…liaison with her in a public place it wasn't just my boyfriend who had walked in, several old guys and one of our old Professor's walked in too. "Umm," I say.

Could I embarrass myself anymore?

Tori pouts her lips, well at least I know it's not all in my head, she wants it too, but no Dom, just no.

She throws a hand at me. "Oh come on Dominique, you want to… I know you do, give in to the dark side," she teases.

And I hold back. "What if we get caught?" I whisper looking around.

She smiles at me—seductively might I add—and it's in no way good, when someone smiles at you _seductively _they mean business. "That adds to the thrill doesn't it? I need to educate you, from the information I got from Lee Ann Sims back in sixth year it sounds as though you're not living to your full potential…" and she steps closer to run her fingers down my arm.

And it's what I would imagine what honey would feel like if I was too slowly pour it all over my arm… and maybe get her to lick it off.

She places both of her hands on my hips and jerks her head towards an empty room. "Well, it's not like Lee Ann Sims expected me to do anything, she seemed to be doing all the work," I mutter as she starts walking backwards towards the room, hands still on my hips and causing me to start walking with her.

She smirks as I give in to this girl. "Yeah, she seemed more interested in giving pleasure rather than taking it. Such a selfless girl," and she kicks open the door with her foot.

Oh Merlin, I was going to do this in a _Hospital_ while my family were just down the hall gushing over Rose and her family, oh how nice.

Tori let go of me for a while as she sat on the cold, plastic covered bed and started swinging her legs. "You know," she started and I leaned against her legs, noticing that with her sitting on the Hospital bed and me standing and leaning against her, it was the perfect height to reach her lips. "All through school all I wanted to do was snog you and possibly do more with you."

I nod in agreement because I'd be the biggest liar out if I said I didn't want to do the same. "I wanted to do the same to you too, as well as the rest of the curious bunch at school," and I looked down.

Not even guys made me feel like this.

Tori lifts my chin with her long fingers. "Why'd you look down then? You know, you can't steer away from what you want. After all, everything we do in life is a sin," and she blesses me with another smile.

Such curious words from a witch. "I don't know… it just seems so _wrong._" I lied; it was feeling oh so right.

What was keeping me from doing this? Nothing. Not even the fact that we're in the hospital was keeping me, it was more to see how long I could hold out for and I was losing a battle against myself.

And she lightly shoves my shoulder. "Oh come on, live a little, you've done it before, and I'm telling you Dom, it wouldn't have been as good as what I want," and she tilts her head down, I can feel her breath on my face. "And will," and her lips aren't even a centimetre away from mine. "Do to you," and she spoke against my lips.

I groaned against her lips as she moved her hands up my arms and stroked my bare shoulders and I knew she would have noticed the Goosebumps appearing on my skin, she smiled against me and pulled back. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, nothing, just checking that you don't want to back out. See? It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be was it?"

"Nope," I say shaking my head.

And now I take the lead, my kisses are weak and soft against her neck but I notice the little things, how her breathing was once slow and steady but changed into infrequent and jerky. I couldn't help but nip at her neck and under her chin causing her to sigh and even giggle at the playful way of my kisses, but I can't carry on like this, I was never gentle with anyone be it male or female.

I push her down onto the bed and lift my weight up, desperately clawing at the bed, I was on top.

Dominique Weasley was always on top.

As soon as I lowered my body onto hers I was lost in a sea of lust and tongues, hers playing and battling like this was the last thing we'd ever do, her hands circling my waist again and travelling under and up my shirt. "You're the best kisser, do you know that?" she said shakily and I smiled to myself. This was coming from a lesbian, I was just a learner.

My fingers got caught in her soft hair and I pulled out her hair tie, it wasn't allowing me to run my fingers through it fully.

Tori's fingers skim the edge of my bra and suddenly her grip tightens on my ribs, she uses her covered leg to move in between mine and pushes me before rolling on top of me.

Damn bitch.

She begins to intensify the kiss as if we were at war, tongues threatening to go deeper and lips so hard against my own they were turning numb, she slowly removes her lips from mine and looks at me before smirking again and lightly brushing her mouth against mine, I open my mouth again, proceeding the battle for dominance.

I lift myself wanting to get closer to Tori as she shrugs off her jacket and replaces her hands on my hips, tugging at my jeans. "Too many clothes," she sighs as she fumbles around my front for the button of my jeans.

We undo them and get them half way down before the urgency sparks up again, singlet being torn off and her hands growing rough as she moves them up and down my skin making my back arch with the movement of her hands. She starts sucking on my neck as her hands expertly tease and caress my chest over the black lace, I groan in defeat. "Harder," I say and she does what she's told.

My own hands start to work on instinct and undo the zip of Tori's jeans, I use my feet to push them down her legs and I push her off me, I was going to be on top again.

She leans back without hesitation and a shy smile on her face, "Are you sure?" she asks.

I'd never been surer in my life.

I hover on all fours on top of her and notice her top was still on, I moved my hands from above her lacy green knickers to underneath her shirt letting it travel upwards with me until it was gone leaving just her matching lacy bra.

She raises her hands above her head and places her head on them as if relaxing to watch TV, that's when I begin my assault on her.

I nip at her skin, on her neck, nipping along her collar bone and I hear her moan. Her chest rises as I bite her nipples over the fabric and it earns me her hand running along the skin of my back. Small kisses placed around her belly button make her inhale sharply and I watch the way her flat stomach sucks in and makes her hips pop out even more.

It wasn't until I got in between her thighs and kissed the inner of each of them softly then roughly sucking on them that was obvious that what I was good and doing the trick, it was apparent in the way she started to shiver. I started sucking on the hollow part of her leg where her thigh meets her lacy knickers, teasing her so much that she jerks towards me, wanting me to do more.

I hooked my fingers into the waistband of her knickers and begin to pull them down, her grip tightening on the sheets and her heat radiating towards my face, I lick my lips, getting ready to really show her pleasure—"Dom?" I hear James' voice ask.

I look up and hurry to cover myself, fuck! Just my luck to have some wanker come in. "James, it's not what it looks like."

And my cousin grins. "Oh it most certainly is," He says and he begins to walk backwards obviously grinning at the fact that he can now blackmail me. "Think of it this way, you'll never end up in the same situation as Rose, this has to be the best form of contraception." And just like that he's gone.

I look at Tori who is still lying down as if nothing's happened nothing but my body covering what used to be covered by knickers. "So? You want to finish this now or later?" she asks.

I sigh and pull my singlet over my head. "I have to go and make sure he doesn't ruin my life!" I moan.

She shrugs as she sits up, stretching out her long body. "I take that as a later then," She says.

I nod, as if I was going to pass her up. "For sure," I say, "But right now I have to hunt James Potter down!"

Tori laughs, "Maybe next time we can throw a dirty old pub in the mix and some firewhiskey?"

I couldn't think of anything better. "It's Rose's birthday coming up, come will you?" I ask her while straightening out my top.

"As long as later that night we can go out." She says with a wink.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" I yell as I do up my zip while running.

Seems like I'll have to keep fantasizing about her for now.

**(A/N)**

**For all my "The Hard Times" Readers who love Tori, this is for you.**

**I hope you liked it, just so you know, I'm feeling this could be longer than a one-shot.**

**Yay or nay?**

**Please Review! And I'll love you forever. Reviews give me inspiration to make this longer.**

**And please read my other one-shot "Holding Rare Flowers In Her Tomb".**

**-Cara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Because some people liked Dom and Tori so much, I extended my one-shot to an ongoing story.**

**This chapter is a filler chapter :( boo! but Dom's infatuation with Tori is still intact!**

**THIS HAS CHANGED TO AN "M" just warning you now ;)**

**REVIEW DOLL FACES!**

**just like my James and Lesath story, I can't tell you when I will update as my Rose/Scorpius story is first priority.**

* * *

><p><em>No it won't come easy, I know you want this.<em>

I held Vincent Goyle's hands in mine and tried to keep myself from laughing in his face and telling him the truth. That he was a terrible kisser and I was under the impression that his tongue must have been a metre long because it seemed to touch my guts from the inside when he attempted to snog me.

He was a burly guy. Sometimes I dug that in a guy. Sometimes I liked a rougher hand.

In this case it was a fumbley inexperienced hand that made me giggle.

I smiled at him; I even squashed my tits together and let him have a decent look just so this would be easier for him. Yeah, I was nice like that. "Look, Vince…" I start. I know that I don't have to finish the sentence; the way he looks down at my cleavage and the sad look that sparkles in his eyes tell me that he knows that he'll never get to see _this_ rack again.

His hands start to go sweaty in mine and I cringe. Last thing I need is a sweaty bloke. "I knew it; you have a guy don't you?"

Maybe I should say yes, it would quicker. "No, I'm just not ready for a relationship," I lie easily to him.

"Is it me?" he mumbles.

I nod, "Yeah, it is to be honest…" ok, that was bitchy of me, "I'm joking, I'm joking. It's me," and I widen my eyes to show him that I was joking.

I wasn't joking though, I was heller serious.

His eyebrows knit together and it's like he's in pain.

Yes Dominique, you're a bitch for doing that. "I thought we were having fun together..."

Oh Merlin, this boy was blind. He may have been having fun but I was getting the opposite end of the stick. I was _not_ getting _any_ fun out of this. "We were but… it just wasn't happening."

He sighs—all over me might I add—and yanks his hands out of mine. "Well then, I'll just finish this ale and I'll go," he mumbles.

I wish he wouldn't do that, I wish he'd go straight away because now I'll have to make awkward small talk while I finish my own drink off. Bloody hell.

And I didn't pay good money just to waste this drink because of him, hell no.

I take a small sip of my drink and look out the door. The Hogshead never did change and you saw all the same bunch of people every single night.

Well, that was what I thought until I saw a flash of dark brown hair and long legs running past the door.

I'd recognise those legs anywhere since they've been in my dreams every night for the past three months and I know right now that this isn't a dream because in my dreams there'd been a hell of a lot of whipped cream and I see nothing of the sorts around at the moment.

I choke on my drink and spit it out all over poor Vince. I even shove my drink away which also happens to spill over the buff guy and I almost leap out of the door and onto the concrete. I hear Vince yelling but I ignore it as I hunt down those legs.

They were covered in tights; I was looking for black tights.

I see one of the legs enter another one of Hogsmeade's crappy pubs and I rush in.

There she was, leaning against the bar. How could I not recognise that silky looking hair?

Leaning on that bar in all her attractive glory.

I readjust my bra and try my damned hardest to saunter towards her, I briefly think about reapplying my foundation but some clumsy git walks into me and ruins my train of thought.

I reach the bar and put on my mock-shock face. "Tori? Is that you?" I say.

Merlin I sucked.

Hard.

It's hard not to just stand there and gawk at her without your mouth wide open when she has such green eyes; I could stare at them forever with in awe and jealousy but never get sick of it.

Yes, I did slightly hate her for those eyes.

She looks good. Well, she always looked good. Two weeks ago when I last saw her she looked good but that night didn't go as I had planned.

Stupid Lesath Malfoy called her brother, Scorpius Malfoy who then called Tori who just happened to be making her way to my bed and said that there was an urgent matter that she had to help Lesath with.

Ruining my erotic dreams just like that.

Tori grins at me now though, and she places both of her hands on my shoulders, "Holy hell! Where did _you_ come from?" she asks me as she kisses my cheek.

Her smile was contagious and in turn, I had caught the bug. "I was at the Hogshead!" I tell her, my nose lingering just a bit longer against her neck.

Why the hell couldn't I smell as good?

She cackles. "Let me guess. You were with Vincent Goyle?" she laughs.

I blush and I want to tell her that I was just there for fun and Vince just happened to be there, but at the same time I was curious as how she knew. "How did you know that?" I ask.

She just shrugs and throws her head back as she takes a scull of the firewhiskey. "News travels fast but my cousin Lesath travels faster. She told me you'd been seeing him."

Usually this sort of thing wouldn't piss me off; I truly didn't give to flicks of a wand about who knew my business and who didn't. My philosophy was: if you didn't want people to find out about it, don't do it.

But why I have the urge to explain myself to her?

Oh that's right, it's because she's so fucking hot that I wanted to do bad things to her.

I'd had ample opportunity to but I just haven't gotten around to it yet thanks to family interrupting.

"It was nothing, just two friends hanging out," I say shakily.

Tori laughs and shakes her head at me, "I don't care, Dominique. Don't worry about it. Here," she says and she shoves a shot towards me, "Drink this. In second thoughts, have this one too," and she slides another one towards me.

I feel embarrassed that I had been so nervous just then but I know as soon as I take these shots I'll be calm so I eagerly down them and try to enjoy the poison-like taste.

I was weird like that.

I smile at her, "Thanks for that," I tell her.

She places a small hand on the small of my back. Like always I read as far as I could into it. "No problem sweet thing. You're not in any rush to go home are you?"

Hell fucking no. "No, not really…" I say trying to sound like I did have plans but wouldn't mind changing them. The key was not to look too eager.

She grins and claps her hands together. "That's good!" she says and she places something in the breast pocket of her chiffon blouse immediately making me look at her decent sized breasts.

I just noticed how sensitive my own breasts were as I mimicked her movements and touched my non-existent shirt pocket. Yes, proving myself weird yet again.

"Why?" I asked. Stupid Dominique, I shouldn't question her!

She smirks. "Because I need a drinking buddy. Liam couldn't come out tonight," she says with a pout.

I nervously cough; I didn't like it when her brother was brought up. Having lesbian tendencies towards her and knowing full well what it's like to fuck her brother made me feel a little uncomfortable.

I sigh and nod, acting as though I feel put out but then I wink at her as I put the next shot to my lips. "I guess I can be your drinking buddy," I say.

She jumps in the air and squeals before leaning in to kiss me on the cheek, "You'll have the best night of your life!" she said.

I giggle. "That's what you said two weeks ago!" just as you were kissing my thighs.

Now I couldn't help but notice how weak my legs felt.

She giggled. "Well, let's hope we can finish what we started, tonight," she says smarmily and she winks at me.

I try my best to shrug and brush off her comment as though I don't care, but who was I kidding?

This girl was wearing tights.

Something tells me there's nothing tighter than tights and she had the best ass I'd ever seen. And I swear the way she rolls the words off her tongue is some type of seductive trap.

If I didn't know she was as lesbian as they come I'd almost feel threatened by her in front of all these men.

"Cool," I say.

Drinks keep coming and she keeps paying—not that I mind—living in a two bedroom flat with Molly and her fiancé Kevin McLaggen the supposed great Quidditch player, chews up all my hard earned money.

My laughing becomes louder and Tori's body becomes more attractive and enticingly closer to mine, "first kiss?" she asks me.

I imagine my face is bright red now, first kiss was something I didn't like to bring up these days, "Kevin," I mumble.

She jerks her head back, "Kevin who?" she asks.

Uggh, great. "Kevin McLaggen."

She laughs and throws her head back, obviously this amused her. "As in your cousin's fiancé?"

"No, as in my brother…" I say sarcastically.

This just provokes her and makes her laugh more.

"Wow," she says. "Wow, that must be awkward!"

I shake my head… not as awkward as knowing you've has sex with the guy as well. "I can think of worse things," I say with a shrug.

She nods, "Ok, ok, my first kiss was with Chris Jordan."

I look at her confused, "You kissed a guy?"

"What?" she says and she throws her hands up, "I had to make sure I wasn't missing out on anything… and believe me, I wasn't. I felt like he was going to swallow my tongue whole."

I smirk. "I know what that's like," I tell her and my thoughts go straight to Vince.

I hope he was alright, I pray that my abrupt method of dumping his ass didn't leave him scarred causing him to want to be a single cat-man for the rest of his life.

It would truly be a waste.

"Ok, first love?" she eventually asks.

I snort at this question. I was head over heels in love with a total wanker. A guy whose head was as big as his ass I guess that's what attracted me to him.

Everyone loves a bad ass.

"Michael Flint," I mutter, embarrassed at my choice of men.

Her jaw drops. "NO!" she says and she slaps her hand against her knee.

I nod and I notice that I'm not doing a very good job at staying upright, my drink spills over my shirt and I just laugh it off.

Was I drunk?

"Yes, Michael Flint."

She laughs again. "You know, he tried so hard to convince me that I wasn't into girls! He even convinced me to sleep with him!"

Now my eyes widen, "What?"

She throws a hand at me, "Yeah, I've been there, done that," she says as though it's not a big deal.

And I mean, it wasn't a big deal but at the same time it was…

I don't know, maybe it was just hard for me to wrap my head around it.

"I-I-I can't believe it!" I say.

She steps closer to me and finds my ear, I could feel her hot breath against me and I don't know if it's the alcohol or if it's just her but I find my knees starting to shake. "I didn't like it," she murmurs. Her right hand found my left wrist and she lightly touched it, dotting her delicate touch against me. "He was too rough," she whispered.

She pulled back and smiles at me, "Maybe I'll just finish this last shot," I say with a cough.

She put two shot glasses to her lips and drinks them both down before looking at her watch and back at me, she gives me a once over and sighs. "My place or yours?" she asks. "Keep in mind I stay with my brother… we don't want you having an awkward reunion now do we?" she says with a wink.

I gulp and scull the last of my shot; they say alcohol makes you brave.

In front of Astoria is doesn't. "Mine?" I say.

She nods. "Yours."

I follow her eagerly outside and grab her hand as she offers it. Apparating while drunk was not good but I didn't care. Before I knew it I'd rolling around in my bed with this sex on legs and enjoying myself.

"To think I've been waiting for this fucking moment for ages," she says while she's sitting on the edge of my bed, kicking off her shoes and slowly pulling down her tights.

No, I wasn't waiting. I wanted her right now.

I had been standing with my back against the door, enjoying the show she'd been giving me but I was getting itchy and I wanted to be on top of her quickly.

I practically pounced on to her and she laughed as I wrapped my legs around her waist.

I held on to her accentuated hips and lightly brushed my lips along her neck, never kissing just relishing the feel of my lips along her skin, her collarbone, behind her ears.

She became limp and embraced the feelings and I felt her shiver as I reached her ear again. She liked that.

She didn't hesitate in moving her hands down between us and feeling me through the dense fabric if my jeans, teasing me but not teasing me enough. I grinded against her hand, never stopping my soft movements with my lips and she gasped as I bucked maybe just a little too hard.

My hands moved from her silky hips to the bottom of her shirt and peeled it off slowly, she wasn't wearing a bra and for a few seconds I was baffled as to how her tits looked so good and so perfect if she wasn't wearing a bra. I moved my lips to her mouth now and she deepened the kiss as she moved closer to me, lifting her head and battling with my tongue. Her hand getting busier and busier.

I grabbed her full breasts and felt them, the weight was perfect, more than mine and I mashed them together as though I was a kid playing with something just for the sake, over using and straining the thing until it no longer held its novelty.

But I doubt I could get bored with these, no, not when she's sighing as I run my thumbs over her nipples. "Bite me," she says and I do as I'm told, tugging her right nipple in between my teeth.

She smiles to herself and looks at me, "I love it when people do that," she says.

I roll her nipple around in my mouth and run my tongue slowly over it, sucking in her fleshy bits on the way and I know she's a tits girl. She was top heavy but I loved her hips. Great hips to cling on to when I go down.

Her hand switched from me to herself, "Sorry, I'm being rude," she says with a smirk as she slowly rubs up and down herself.

I guess I was being rude too, I was too attached to her suckable tits to really pay attention to her needs so I tore myself from her breasts and started to kiss down her chest and pay attention to her bellybutton. I apply soft touches around it, dipping my tongue in and out of her perfect tummy and making her giggle beneath me, her laugh was intoxicating and made me want to hear it more.

I moved down the bed, slapping my hand against her firm thighs and lifting it over my shoulder and I ran my hands up and down her underwear making her squirm and start panting, her back was arched and she managed to settle down a bit and look at me, "Shit Dom," she said.

I smirked to myself and gave her a few kisses on the inside of her thigh. My hand kept caressing her and with every rub I was working myself into a tight ball of frustration, sure, I wanted to do this to her but I was greedy.

I wanted her to do this to me more than I wanted to do this to her.

I sucked in her skin and kept my assault on her covered slit, teasing her until she was begging to be licked and caressed, I could feel her getting wet even through the fabric, "That's enough teasing now," she said with a strained voice.

I looked up to her to see her tugging at her own nipples and massaging her flesh and with that I grew a heart and tugged down her knickers. She was so beautiful, so soft and pretty.

Even I, the confused Weasley, couldn't deny that this was something I truly appreciated.

I took a long, slow lick and as my tongue travelled through her soft folds it was like a ripple ran through her, her body moved like a steady wave and Merlin it was intoxicating. "Holy shit Dom," she sighed.

I heard a crash then the scurrying of footsteps. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! MOLLY LOOK AT THIS!"

Fuck you Kevin McLaggen.

And fuck you Timing for always being on the opposite side from me, someone always walked in at the wrong time.

So when would I find the right time?

Knowing my luck, never.


End file.
